mazedaar diwali
by sharpurna.sg
Summary: Hi; this is for u rajvi girl and my dear ff family. This is a family story including rajvi ; abhirika; dareya. Plsss peep in.


Hi friends happy diwali tu u and ur families. This is an os for all of u and specially rajvi girl.

One fine morning: Duo house:-  
Abhi: are daya uth na or kitni der soyega tu. Daya:umm hauuuum utthta hu.  
Again daya turned and slept. Abhis Phone rang .  
Abhi: morning shreya haan bolo. Haan daya are wo abhi take nahi utha tum mujhe bolo na kauns...  
Suddenly daya jumped on the bed : are nahi shreya bolo na( while snatching the phone from abhi) .  
Shreya: nahi kuch khaas nahi wo sir kal aapko mene ek file diya tha na to usko check ka lijiyega. Wo actually kal ekdum subha subha usko submit karna he to aaj hi me wo file leaungi.  
Daya: are shreya tum chinta mat karo me check kar lunga. Tum isiliye itni subha ko call kiya . Mujhe laga ki kya na kya ho gaya.  
Shreya: sir ; wo subha 10:30 baje he to mujhe laga ki yehi sahi wakt he call karne diwali he to aap baad me busy ho sakte he.  
Daya looked at his watch and realised it was too late so he realised and told shreya: wo sorry shreya mene time nahi dekha. Waise happy diwali. Shreya: same to u sir. Sir me abhi rakhti hu.  
Daya: OK bye.  
Daya: abhi tum mujhe pehle kyu nahi uthaye itna der ho gaya. Abhi: oh hello pichle 2 ghante se me hi apko uthane ka koshis kar raha tha. Par kya he na ab to aapke liye mujh se bhi Jada important koi or he ; jiska ek call se tumhara neend ur gaya or me bekaar me do ghante she apna precious time waste kiya. Thik he bhai kal se uski aawaaz hi alarm tone bana dunga .  
Daya: abhi yaar aisa kuch nahi he. Abhi: haan mujhe pata he kya he or kya nahi he. Ab jaldi se naha kar ready ho jao phir acp sir ke that me bhi Jana he.  
Daya: humm.  
At acp house:  
Note:( here acp has his wife and a daughter.)  
Acp wife: riddhima.  
Acp daughter: pratima.

Acp: riddhima ( shouting) jaldi jaldi karo. Abhi panditji ajayenge abhi take Sab kuch ready nahi hua...  
Riddhima: uff pradyuman tum ye acp wala attitude na bureau me hi chor kar aana . har wakt Hitler jaisa temper leke ghumte ho. Sab kuch ho jayega or puja bhi sahi want par hoga.

Pratima: offo ma papa at least aaj to aap dono mat laro.

Then daya and abhi entered . acp and riddhima treat them as their sons . and pratima( pari) is their dearest and most beloved sister.

Abhi: kya hua pari.

Pratima: ( exited)bhaiyaaaaaa ( she went and hugged them) kya bhai itna late huh.

Abhi: are bapre meri pari ko to bohot gussa aagaya. Are baba tumhara ye data bhai to uthte uthte hi sare 10 Baja diya.

Pari: kya daya bhai aaj ke din bhi itna late...

Meanwhile in rajvi house:

Rajat: ( from bedroom ) purvi mera wo black wala deo kaha he ?

Purvi: while moving up .uff rajat me tumhari ma hun ya wife Jo mujhe pata rahega ki tumhara deo kaha he?Dekho na yahi kahi hoga.

Rajat: kya sweety tum to meri Jaan ho na or merit would be wife to tumhe pata hona chahiye na.

Purvi: rajat tum na hamesha aise meethi meethi bate karkar mujhe phasa lete ho.

Rajat: phasa to aapne liya he mujhe apne jaal me or aapne mujhe aalsi bhi bana diya.

Purvi: aalsi ?

Rajat: ( while hugging her) haan ye Jo aap bar rooz mere liye breakfast Lati he or kabhi time mile to mera ye Mera ye kamra bhi saaf kar deti he to ho gaya na me aalsi. An to bureau se aakar surf khata hu or sota hu.

Purvi: rajat ! Achcha an bohot ho gaya chalo jaldi nahi to acp Sir gussa ho jayenge.

Rajat: thori der or baate large he phir jayenge .

Purvi: nahi abhi chalo .

Rajat unwillingly went to acp house along with purvi.

Acp house:

By now all the members were there. And puja was about to start.

Panditji started to recite the mantras and everyone was praying to god. Purvi felt that someone was staring at her. So she looked at rajat who was lost in her.

Purvi: ( very softly) rajat mujhe ghurna band karo or samne dekho.

Rajat: kya karu Jaan aap hi to he meri bhagwan to aap apne bhagwan ko dekhiye or mujhe apne bhagwan...

Shreya: uf purvi puja ke time to rajat sir se khusarphusar mat kar.

Purvi: nahi wo kuch nahi.

Meanwhile the puja was over and everyone became busy in distributing the prasad.

After sometime :

Abhi: chalo bhai ab to khana peena ho gaya ab kuch khelte he.

Note: ( in one episode I saw that acp was telling that they should not burn crackers . l don't remember the episode name. So here instead of burning crackers they are enjoying at home)

Shreya: ye idea achcha he sir. Par sir kya khele?

Purvi: ek idea he. Hum ek glass me Sab boys ke naam ka chits rakhenge or dusre me Sab girls ke. Or hum me se koi in dono glasses me se ek ek chit uthayega. Jin jin ka naam uthega un dono ko kuch romantic perform karna rakhna romantic.

Tarika: wow ye to mazedaar hoga.

Freddy( tensed): are nahi Dr tarika meri wife ko pata chala na ki me kisi dusre aurat me saath perform kar raha hu to wo mujhe bohot daatega.

Abhi: are freddy kych nahi hoga or bhabhiji ko kaise pata chalega wo to apne maike gaye he? An to him yehi game tarika ji?

Daya:haan ji an to yehi khelna parega akhir tarika ju ko Jo pasand aaya he. Kyo abhi?

Abhi and tarika became embarrassed.

Game started:

Purvi: achchya sabse pehle pari chit uthayega kyo ki wo sabse choti he.

So park picked up the chits.

Pari: are wah abhi bhai or shreya di.

Everyone clapped.

Abhi: hey bhagwan aapko mujhe hi marwana tha pata nahi raat ko daya ye San sochega or mujhe kitne mukke or lathi marega.

Daya:abhi!(while glaring)

Abhi: kya abhi; koi shreya ki taraf dekhta he to tum use nahi chorte or performance to sorry romantic performance to chor hi do( stressing on the word romantic).

Daya:abhi tum aaj much jaada hi bol rahe ho.

Pari: achcha abhi bhai jaldi start karo .

Abhi and shreya stand in the middle .

Abhi: shreya kya gana he?

Shreya: sir aap hi boliye na.

They start to sing the song bare achche lagte he.

After they finished everyone clapped.

Daya: are waah abhi tum itna achcha gate ho mujhe to pata hi nahi tha.

Next was kavin and pari .

They danced in the song zehnaseeb.

After they finished everyone clapped.

Purvi: are waah kya dance kiya tum dono me. Chalo an dekhte he kiski bari he.

Purvi:(while picking up the chit)are bhai yeah to cross connection ho gaya ; abhi sir or shreya gaye the ab tarika or daya sir ki bari he.

Daya:kyo abhi an kon kisko marega . yaad he wo Mahabharata wala case . wo bichara to sirf tarika ko wig pehnane jaa raha tha or tumhara reaction to bhai dekhne laayak tha.

In this way game continues.

Shreya: ab bari he ...wah bhai wah

Abhi: kya hua shreya.

Shreya: are sir ab dekhiye na ki bhagwaanji bhi in he game me bhi alag nahi karna chahte he. Ye humare pyaare daya sir or purvi ji ko.

Everyone clapped and cheered for them . they danced in the song ankho me teri .

Slowly the game ended and it was almost 9 so everyone was planning to leave.

But abhis phone rang.

Abhi: hello

Person: sir ek khoon hua he .

Abhi: thik he him aate he .

Abhi: sir ek case aaya he

So they all go to crime scene.

I know its very bad . pls ande or tomato mat marna. Par review jarror karna. Both positive and negative reviews accepted . plsssss do review.

Bye

Sharpurna( sharu).


End file.
